This invention relates in general to cutting tools and, more particularly, to new and useful improvements in a splitting axe.
Heretofore, various expedients have been considered in an effort to increase the efficiency of axes particularly designed for splitting purposes, such as, with rails and the like. One such effort is revealed in the Sandidge U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,538 which embodies an enlarged symmetrical wedge or splitting element formed adjacent the bit or cutting edge, which wedge will enter the slit formed upon the cutting action and promote a widening of the cut developed. Another expedient is revealed in Graham U.S. Pat. No. 653,234 disclosing a balanced blade designed to increase penetration by means of an involved configuration comprising beveled shoulders immediately rearwardly of the cutting edge and with there being a convex enlargement or knee posterior to each shoulder for cooperating therewith to form a fulcrum upon which the axe head may be rocked to loosen the head from an incision made by the blade.
It will thus be seen that in the prior art the axe heads are admittedly of a balanced character or with the weight thereof predominantly in the portion forwardly of the eye, that is, between the eye and the bit.
These prior art devices have thus relied upon the incorporation of specially contrived configurations to coordinate with the cutting edge to promote log splitting action and thus have not served to reduce the amount of power which must be exerted by the user to bring about the desired splitting action.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a splitting axe having thus a single cutting edge wherein the distribution of weight within the head is so uniquely arranged that upon the development of an incision within the wood to be split inertia resulting from the weight distribution promotes succeeding splitting action without the exertion of further effort by the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an axe with a unique weight distribution within the head thereof so as to provide a gravity impelled continuum of the axe splitting action subsequent to the development of the incision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a splitting axe having a developed weight distribution such that the center of gravity will be located upon an axis passing through the eye of the axe head, but wherein such axis does not coincide with the vertical or longitudinal axis of the axe.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an axe of the type stated having a head weight arrangement which will bring about effective results with but limited penetration of the cutting edge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an axe of the character stated embodying a novel pin for effecting securement between the axe head and the handle or helve; such pin thereby preventing accidental, potentially hazardous parting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an axe having a unique pin for interengagement of the helve or handle and head, being located a predetermined distance above the lower edge of the head to prevent inadvertent development of weakness in the lower zone of the head, as well as to prevent interference with the customary wedge utilized for handle retention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a splitting axe having a head of the character above-mentioned which is extremely effective in usage, bringing about optimum results, while requiring a relatively decreased demand upon the energies of the user; which may be economically produced as through conventional means, such as forging, and which is durable and reliable in usage.